TAWOG Storytellers vs Story Critics
by zombiefear101
Summary: alls class are told to write stories for a free writing class but Miss. Simians sect critics to judge them how will they deal with this challenge. Hello this is a story about character in the TAWOG wring stories and are heading to class to be judge by the critics. This is a story about the events that are currently effecting this archive. Base off actual people in fanfic


**Hello everyone this is a one shot I decide to write this because all this Critics vs Storytellers going around in the archives of The Amazing World Of Gumball and really this is just a parody of the entire event and really just a comical look at it so if you take the events seriously you shouldn't read this. It's a satire of the whole thing and actual authors and critics are hinted at in this short but just in the shape of Gumball characters so I hope you guys like. Note how these stories and reviews are not base off any real review and just doing the ratings as a joke and remember I am trying to mix these peoples personalities with the characters.**

Gumball and Darwin walk into the bus heading to their school as they proof read the assignment they had to do for Mr. Small and Miss. Simians today.

"Man can you believe that all we had to do was write a story that comes from the heart" Darwin spoke happily with a dance to his step they both greet Rocky as they move down the lane.

"Yeah Mr. Small is cool like that but then Miss. Simians had to go ruin it by saying she is going to have our story judge by some random critics." Gumball said with a glare thinking of his ape of teacher.

"Come one we did great with our stories there are no way they can hate ours?" Gumball looks at Darwin at what he said and nods with new found confidences.

They got to the back of the bus as they sat next to 4 other of their class mates with the same assignment.

Gumball and Darwin sat together to the side of them is Tobias proof reading his work with a smug smile on his face. "This is literature gold Edwin Allen Po would be jeal…"

"It's Edger you moron." Carrie hiss who was sitting in front of the two brothers as she had just finish her reading as she look out the window trying to ignore everyone like she usually does.

"Hey Carrie what's up with you why you look so down in the glums?" Gumball spoke but after a quick stare at Carrie he spoke again. "I mean more than usual" Gumball spoke sitting back as she look over and saying.

"Writing is supposed to be from the heart and not supposed to be judge by everyone just to make you feel bad and rip out your heart." Carrie gave a sigh as she look over at the two brothers.

"Don't worry Jamie I read it a few times and edit it for you it will be fine." Darwin look over seeing sitting in the seat in front of Tobias is Teri and next to her is Jamie.

"Well paper cut I just want to walk in there and have it not be as good as it could and what if…" Teri paper hand touch Jamie's frog like shoulders.

"Take it easy Jamie it will be fine it's only the first chapter and its ok to be scared of the critics response to your…"

"That is where you are wrong Teri I could care less what those stupid critics have to say about this and my work this is just for me and how I feel towards it ok." Jamie said puffing her chest out and beating it acting tough that got a giggle from Teri but didn't press the matter.

"Come on guys it can't be that bad heck it might even be fun." Darwin said looking over.

Tobias who was actually in a suit that was a black tuxedo and black tie he even had a pair of black sunglasses on his side as he finish reading his paper.

"Not like I care but who are these 3 critics anyways" Carrie said looking over at the other 5 as they all shrug. "We don't know Carrie but don't worry trust me I bet your story is going to knock the socks off of them." Gumball look over at her with a smile as Carrie scoff and look out the window not to be mean but mostly to hide the blush that crept onto her face at his compliment.

Soon the bus came to a stop.

"Ok everyone time for school" Rocky calls down to all of them as they began to walk towards there class.

"Man this stink I hate critics there shouldn't even be any critics if I had it my way." Tobias mumbles under his breather as the group glance at him. Teri spoke next. "I'm just glad I have to read my story tomorrow."

When she said that she got 5 very nasty glares from the others as they went into the class seeing Miss. Simians standing in the front and next to her is Mr. Small. While Mr. Small gave a wave Miss. Simians only gave them an evil smirk.

Gumball look around seeing the entire class looking miserable and he also notice a lone chair that sat in the front of the class room. A gulp went down his throat looking over however the most intimidating part of this entire class was a few yards away from that long sad chair was only other chairs with a desk in front of them with papers on it.

"That is where the critics sit Watterson… hope you actually have something worth even talking about" Miss. Simians laugh looking down at the poor cat with this huge grin on her face as he look at her paling slightly as all 5 of them took their seats.

Mr. Small looks at the board. "Now remember class the people going today are in this order. Tobias, Jamie, Carrie, Darwin and finally Gumball and now class…" The door swings wide open as three people walk in. "Here are the critics that… Miss. Simians have chosen… so give a huge round of applauses."

Silence

Coming into the room first was none other than Ocho he slide scroll over to the seat to the left. The small 8 bit spider look a bit excite as he look ready like he was hosting the event entirely.

The next one walking in shock Gumball to the core walking in after the 8 bit spider is Penny. She look at everyone and wave happily and look at Gumball as they both look away with a blush earning a scoff from the undead emo.

"Hiya Gumball"

"Hey Penny"

She sat on the right side of the table.

Finally everyone heard a mechanical steps being heard and finally turning the corner was none other than Bobert. The small Robert looks around at his class mates. "Hello class units" he spoke in his monotone voice as he took a seat right in the middle as if he lead the group… or he was supposed to be the most feared.

Everyone seem to be a bit unnerve by the three sitting there watching with judgmental eyes.

"Come on guys it can't be that bad we know these guys." Gumball spoke.

"Yeah beside these three shouldn't even be judging us" Tobias said with a slight glare.

"OK first is Tobias Wilson please come up." Mr. Small spoke with a smile as Tobias put on his sunglasses and walk up to the front of the stage.

"Here we got a rich but maybe a aspiring writer Tobias" Ocho spoke looking at him. Tobias really didn't want to have his story criticize but he was sure it was gold.

"Also we each over a value system they we were supposed to think up" Penny spoke looking at Miss. Simians.

"Blocking… blocking… blocking… blocking" Bobert said on repeat.

"Dude what is wrong with you" Gumball said looking at Bobert as he kept saying that on repeat the young robot look over at the blue cat.

"I am blocking my memory chip so I completely forgot I know you so I'll be judging your work on how it is done and not by who you are…" Bobert look away before he turns back. "Also… who are you again organic life from?"

Gumball gave him a confused look before sitting back.

"Now Tobias gives us the gist of your story while the three critics read over your work and give us there ratings." The monkey spoke sitting back on the desk like she couldn't care less in the world.

The three began to read instantly Penny and Ocho from but Bobert face was expressionless.

"Well my story is about a family who gets visit but a mysterious but handsome rainbow hair child and they get around and sing songs and…"

"0/4"

Tobias stop his gist looking at Bobert who look back up him as Ocho and Penny look over at the Machine.

"What"

"That my rating system… there is no explanation for anything and just seem like they accept this to quickly the plot as holes that you choose not to fill and I have already figure this… singer is you for some reason you chose not to explain" Bobert look back down throwing the story down.

Tobias stops and looks at the other too.

"I must agree you need to fill it in more and you can't just rush anything and call it art… 1/10" Ocho spoke looking at Tobias seeing his frown grow deeper.

"Sorry Tobias my review is that it quick and I say needs to be slowed down for you can actually get more and yes you need more of an explanation like if the family saw a poster indicating a few things that effect the story later… my summary too quick for me and to little explain I'm sorry but I give it a 1/8" Penny finally said looking at the poor guy.

"umm… ummm wait I have another story that's about…"

"It's also terrible" Bobert spoke making Tobias look at him quickly. "Sorry jump the gun but I already scan it, you see Tobias your work seems rush and little to no vocabulary that could spice it up and maybe if you just…"

Tobias looks at them for a few seconds before he threw the paper right at Bobert's head. "You know what… fudge all of you I hate your critics and I say there should never even be critics in this assignment."

Tobias ran out of the room

"Good riddance"

"That isn't very nice Bobert" Penny gasps at him looking at him dead in the face but he nearly shrugs like it couldn't mean the world to him.

Jamie saw Miss. Simians laugh and she wasn't all that confident but she wasn't going to look weak in front of all these kids she stood but gave a quick glance at Teri as she gave her a look as Jamie walk up. As she walk up she gave Gumball a look that he didn't notice as he was still gawking at Bobert's action as she stood in front of the room.

Jamie gave a glare hating the fact she is going to be judge by these children as she hand each one a copy of her story as she stood in the middle of class.

"Wait for her to be done this time Bobert" Penny spoke looking at Bobert as he didn't even glance at her as he read however…

"Fine" He said eventually.

Soon Jamie stood with a bit more confidences as she glances at everyone in the room but then she spoke to the critics. "Just for you know I don't care what you think of my story got that." She threatens glaring at the critics making two of the three of them flinch back.

Jamie took a deep breath and said. "Well my story takes place in the winter time with this loving family just waking up and it is follows the oldest son of this family who is… kind of sweet and considerate," She spoke looking at Teri who just smiles at her as she continues. "It well eventually go for him finding a girl… who kind of a jerk and soon they realize there can be more."

Jamie finishes with a smile on her face.

"2 out of 4… its good but it seems small and…" Bobert spoke but was caught off when Jamie snaps at him.

"I'm not finish yet you dunces I'm still working on it… fine you know what I don't even care what you guys think." Jamie turns and sits down with a scowl and she starts planning on getting back at the three critics even those only one did anything wrong.

"I thought it was good" Penny spoke out she holds up a 6/8

"Yeah same" Ocho also said as he holds a 7/10 but Jamie for the most part ignores them.

The room grows quite for a few moments as Mr. Small holds his breath seem now that most of the students who were looking at their stories start to throw them out, out of concern of being judge and being made fun of by the Critics.

"This is delightful… Carrie you're up" Miss Simians sneers happily as she looks at the ghost who was sitting next to Gumball.

With a mostly dead expression on her face she slowly floats up she seems slightly annoyed with the entire ordeal and flips her hair back as she gives the copies to the three critics and slowly says.

"Well.. I don't even like writing stories and sharing but… whatever…" She looks at her paper flipping her hair back one more time as she finally starts to read. "Well my story is about a teen who sign up to the army… but his girlfriend sucks" For some odd reason she glances up at penny before looking back down. "Anyways the friends force him to going to a strip club…"

"Miss. Booregard that is highly inappropriate." Mr. Small cut in as he looks at Miss Simians hoping she doesn't call Principle Brown but she makes no sign she will.

Carrie stares at them for a second before she continues. Anyways he meets a girl from his past that forces to work there by her fuc… mess up uncle and he helps her and everything is sunshine and rainbows at the end." Carrie finishes putting her hands on her hips looking at the 3 critics.

Penny spoke slightly not sure how to take it. "It's… dark I'll give it that and… umm kids shouldn't really read this I say 4/8"

Ocho looks at the paper before saying. "Obviously Carrie Booregard as a pretty dark… and umm enchanted mind at work here so I'll give her a 8/10 nice detail and it shows a darker side of a mostly good situation."

"Gee thanks for your unwanted advice" Carrie spoke looking off out the window.

"I see where the work comes from and is pretty good for the most part some grammar mistakes and you really feed into the angst and it is original dealing with… a lot of stuff. 3/4" Bobert spoke even those it was unimpressed towards them.

"You know I actually don't care about this idea and if I may add…" Carrie spoke but the doors of the class room were slam open as Tobias walk in.

"I also concur with the last statements the story was dark and very unique and umm… umm deals with matters most would… ignore… I say Brilliant" Tobias spoke as he marches over taking his original desk and putting it next to Ocho as if he was a critic.

"Tobias what are you…" Ocho spoke before he was cut off.

"Well I'm a critic now seeing how everyone doing it I'm showing how I feel towards these stories." Tobias spoke as those he was proud of this idea. Mr. Small even those confused seeing how this was not how this class was supposed to be but does nothing to help or talk about it. Miss Simians seem to just grin at this.

"Tobias you are not a critic you barely even know what you're doing… please stop" Bobert spoke but Tobias spoke with a sneer. "You judge me I can judge as well only fair."

Carrie coughs and says. "Tobias didn't you say not even 10 minutes ago how critics are a stupid idea."

"Yeah and we are better off without them so you are going against what you just previous said…" Gumball spoke look over confused.

"In other words Tobias a hypocrite." Carrie finishes.

"Whatever I can do whatever I want."

"This is actually true if i may add." Mr. Smalls speaks

"Stop embarrassing yourself Tobias" Bobert spoke but Tobias ignores him.

"Anyways next is Darwin Watterson." Mr. Small spoke hopefully trying to kill the tension with this happy go lucky fish.

Darwin with a big smile on his face walk over to each critic even Tobias passing out his story copy as he walk over to the front of the room and said.

"My story is of this girl who is a twin sister of a very nice guy they were very happy with each other with their pet fish. However one day the little girl is kidnap by some jerk and her family is devastated by this and search for her along with the cops. They found nothing… soon years done the line she escapes and finds her way back." Darwin spoke with a smile on his face looking at everyone it's almost like if anyone said something negative wouldn't even affect the young fish in front.

Penny spoke. "This character you made up her name is Lexy she seems really in depth and how you describe her in this story actually like she can be a real person and can fit into a lot of other stories without people getting confused. 7.5/8"

"Yes I agree Darwin Watterson you have such a kind personality that sees love a lot and anywhere this story really brings a character people can really remember. 9/10"

"If she is done right she can really be a good character and this story actually as a lot to add to this story even I must admit it is a bit ashamed she is not actually in our word even would make sense but I'm looking at it form a strangers point of view and I must say… 3.5/4"

Tobias says simply. "I liked it"

Darwin smiles and walks sitting next to Rachel and Gumball as the two brothers high five.

"Good very good next is…" Miss. Simians spoke but not before Clayton spoke.

"Come on teach isn't one critic is enough why do we have 4 this sucks."

"I agree it doesn't seem fair how our stories are being yelled at by this people when this was supposed to be a free writing class. All this 3… 4 are doing is scaring people away from actually writing and posting they're works" Carrie spoke sitting up.

"Yeah you guys can be quite cruel at times and even if you give some of us good critics you still are kind of being jerks." Gumball adds as Jamie and Carrie nod agreeing as Darwin looks standing with them after a second.

Bobert turns slowly over to them with a annoyed look on his face. "Dudes… Are you saying me giving advice to actually help them in the future is bad… I mean I have given them actual advice they you people either ignore or just spit in my face for using the freedom this class gave me to help you guys."

"Not to mention if you don't like what we say then don't be scared by us we are only one voice in a sea of people" Penny agrees with Bobert as Ocho finishes.

"Besides wouldn't it feel nice to get a good review and feel proud of it, even if you don't like doesn't mean it as to affect your writing you can just choose to ignore us."

"But still guys what you're doing really effects people and it's like you're expecting the best out of everyone and scaring off new writers, I get some people like it but it hurts a lot of others." Carrie spoke.

The room grows silent as everyone thinks about what has been said in this class wondering who is right and who is wrong but even after everything that has been said someone stands up and walks to the front of the room.

A blue paw hands the 4 critics a copy and stands in front of the room. Even after everything has been said even those seeing both sides of this terrible and possible stupid debate someone still stands ready to read a story they work on that he loves and doesn't care what others think.

Gumball

"My story is about a married couple who have 11 kids all with their wacky life trying to keep everything in order even those all these kids have powers and try to control and see more into it. Even the parents are not normal like the rest of everyone."

Everyone listens to the cat as the 4 critics read.

"… soon they meet this group a gang that has ties to genocide and now they must band together and face this evil as they must fight for their lives…" Gumball says prideful knowing regardless of what anyone says knows this is a story he can be proud of.

"… even after all this they are still trying to have a normal life… going on dates, hanging out… being with family and friends even in dark times no matter what they stick together to the bitter end."

Gumball finishes looking up happily after that long story Miss. Simians seem to be shock and is speechless.

All for critics look up at him and they are about to give them there reviews just as the bell rings. Everyone looks up ready to get going.

"Sometimes regardless on whose right… does it really matter" Gumball speaks grinning at his friends as he turns and walks out with his brother and few of his friends heading off to their next class.

**People who know me know who I'm talking about and who some of these characters are base off them and I made a few tributes there and there. But really this is a matter that I think is killing the TAWOG archives. I notice less and less are posting their stories which is sad cause there is a lot of good stories and I also read good critics who actually trying to help. No matter what side you on don't let this stupid flame fire be the death of this great community of amazing writers. If I offended people it's because I'm writing what I see and how I feel and remember these are still characters in this universe. Hope you like this and check out some of the people that are mention here if you guys want me to listen who is hinted at I will but I won't this time around. Seeya next time… Zomebiefear101**


End file.
